


Sit Back, Enjoy the Show

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Grief/Mourning, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuron (Voltron) Lives, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Kuron is a sweetheart, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Has Powers (Voltron), M/M, Married Couple, Mental Breakdown, Original Character(s), Reality Bending, Sitcom, Superpowers, Tags May Change, WandaVision AU, angry lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “Lance?  Lance, can you hear me?  Lance?” came a voice through the little radio on the windowsill.  Slowly over taking the music with each word.  “Lance?  Lance, what is happening to you? Lance?  Lance, can you hear me?”The radio suddenly sparked and exploded.Two figures stood perplexed in front of it.
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. When Push Comes to Shove

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WANDAVISION
> 
> So this like a some days ago, I got idea of the a Wandavision Kurance AU. (Mostly because I wanted an extremely powerful Lance raked with grief going off.) And I have been inspired to write ever since then. 
> 
> And I mean that literally, for that past three days I have managed to start and finish writing something for this AU. And I also have a plan for something I can hopefully start tomorrow.
> 
> So this is the first part. I will probably write a lot of this idea in blurs, because I am just sort of having a plot form for down the bit down the line. But I am having a blast writing everything.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it.

_ “Lance? Lance, can you hear me? Lance?” came a voice through the little radio on the windowsill. Slowly over taking the music with each word. “Lance? Lance, what is happening to you? Lance? Lance, can you hear me?” _

_ The radio suddenly sparked and exploded. _

_ Two figures stood perplexed in front of it. _

_ Then… _

_ The doorbell suddenly rang. _

_ “Ah...The take out is here.” One figure said before running off. “I’ll get it.” _

_ The other figure stared for a moment, before following after the other with little more than a shrug. Seeming to figure the old radio just gave out. _

* * *

_ “They’re adorable.” _ _ Someone gushes over two identical wooden cribs. “What are their names?” _

_ “Leonardo,” The figure said pointing to one crib lined with blue bedding. Before shifting to point at the second lined with pink. “And Allura.” _

_ “That’s so sweet. You named her after Princess Allura.” _

_ “Yes, she was a good friend of mine.” The figure said with a soft wistful sigh. “I miss her.” The figure turns back to the two cribs with a gentle smile. _

_ Then… _

_ There was a weird cut. _

_ Suddenly it was just a scene of the figure rocking the two cots. _

_ A second figure comes through the door a bit oddly. Stumbling more into the forefront of the scene with a question on their lips. But it disappears as a baby softly coes as they are deposited in their arms. They smile at the first figure, who smiles back brightly. They kissed gently and settled on the couch together. _

* * *

Shiro sighed roughly as he leaned back in his seat.

Away from the set of screens before him.

Rubbing at his eyes.

He was tired, and he was getting  _ nowhere _ .

Shiro had volunteered to go over the recordings for Pidge. 

Specifically all the recordings of ‘scenes’ she labelled as weird from the odd sitcom reality Lance was trapped in. Trapped in with a version of Shiro that wasn’t Shiro, forced to play out the domestic life of a family sitcom. Complete with the occasional laugh track, cheesy jokes with decent timing, and  _ everything _ .

He had at least three scenes playing out in front of him on repeat.

All muted, cause he knew the dialogue all by heart.

They  _ all _ knew the dialogue by heart.

They  _ all _ knew the scenes by heart.

They had all taken their turns watching the scenes for anything that might tell them what was happening. What had Lance trapped in some weirdly dated and domestic sitcom. And why there was a weird twist of him having some power that the two had to hide from everyone else to be ‘normal’. Or why he was in a random little town miles away from the Garrison or his home.

And…

Shiro rubbed at his temples.

They were no closer to figuring anything out than when Pidge first set up some old television and saw Lance on the screen making some cheesy joke to a laugh track.

If anything it felt like they had more questions.

Shiro’s eyes drifted to a fourth screen.

It was frozen on a visual of Lance just standing on the sidewalk staring up.

It was footage from a drone the Garrison sent it.

One Commander Wallas had failed to mention was armed and ready to fire a shot at the first sign of danger. A shot Commander Wallas ordered to be fired  _ at _ Lance as readings spiked, and before the signal cut out.

And…

Well Shiro didn’t exactly regret the punch he threw.

But it was also why he was where he was.

Hunk and Pidge couldn’t really stand looking at the footage or the visual. 

Hunk had nearly spiraled into a panic at the moment the screen read ‘ _ Target Locked on’ _ in a little red box. Pidge had quickly recommended they go help Coran sort through his theories. Her voice was tight in the way it got whenever she had talked about finding Matt in the early days of Voltron. Both had quickly moved away.

And Keith had stormed off to hit something hard.

Curtis had gone to make sure that something hard wasn’t Commander Wallas.

Which left Shiro.

He stared at the frozen image.

It was the last clear image of Lance, before the signal from the drone fizzled and cut out. 

Lance was standing staring up at the drone. Like he saw it and knew exactly what it was, though his eyebrows were pulling together in confusion. His hands dropping to his side, instead of reaching towards the two children he adopted in ‘show’. He was in the middle of tilting his head to the side as he stared.

But that wasn’t what had Shiro’s attention.

The slight growing blue glow in Lance’s eyes and his Altean marks, had that.

And…

_ “She said, it was Lance. It was all Lance.” _

Kinkade had muttered it to Shiro once the Altean that had sucked into the barrier that started the Garrisons whole investigation into everything, had been launched back out and was resting in a medic bed. She had slipped away into unconsciousness shortly after being launched out, and still had yet to wake back up. Kinkade had been the one close enough to reach them before they slipped away.

And he had muttered what he was told by Shiro.

And apparently just to  _ Shiro _ .

If his ‘she muttered something but I couldn’t hear it before she slipped away’ when Commander Wallas had asked, was anything to go by. It was seconded by Rizavi, but her response sounded more like the genuine truth. She really hadn’t heard, nor had Kinkade shared what he had.

The words tickled in the back of Shiro’s mind.

He hadn’t shared them with the others.

Simply because it seemed easier to believe any one of Coran’s theories about what was happening. That something had Lance trapped. Something was feeding off Lance’s and everyone’s mind. Trapping them in a familiar but happy setting so they didn’t try to leave. And occasionally shoved a weird sinarero if anyone got too close to finding out.

After all, after a solo peace mission, Lance had sort of vanished.

He sent a quick message that things went well and that he was heading home to Earth for a bit. That was that, and no one really thought anything of it. Lance sometimes went random bouts of time like that.

It was so easy to think something snatched him up.

And he was just at the very least patient zero.

But none of them explained the barrier.

None of them explained the broadcasting signal.

None of them explained the Shiro that wasn’t Shiro...or as he was called in the ‘show’ rather Ryou Kurogane...or Kuro.

None of them explained the glow in Lance’s eyes.

And…

An alarm suddenly blared.

Shiro glanced up sharply at the sound. Staring at the speakers and flashing light in the corner of the makeshift room of the makeshift tent base like it would just announce what was wrong. Even though he knew it wouldn’t do it. Barely anything had happened for assigned alarm sounds to exist. The Altean being spat back out was the first thing to happen in the weeks they had been there.

The sound of a lot of movement in the hallway beside the room captured Shiro’s attention.

He quickly scrambled out of the chair he was in. Cursing a bit as he made his way towards the door. Because a lot of moment from Garrison personnel was never a good thing. He tore open the door to find everyone seeming to run towards the outside.

“Wha--” He started to asked.

“It’s the barrier, Captain,” Someone said as they rushed past. “Somethings happening.”

“Wha--” Shiro tried to ask again.

However the person was too far gone to hear or answer him.

Someone else spoke up as they hurried past. “We don’t know.”

Shiro turned to look down the hallway. Towards where he knew Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were probably pouring over read outs and data. Discussing theories about what could possibly be happening and how to get Lance out. Waiting just a second to see the door open, and Hunk to peek his head out.

Hunk looked around in confusion of what was happening.

His eyes landed on Shiro.

Shiro made a slight face as he looked at Hunk before he turned to run with everyone else towards the outside. He knew that would be enough of a signal for Hunk to get the others to follow and do the same.

Shiro followed the crowd outside and towards the barrier.

It seemed to hum and ripple slightly.

There was a crowd forming around one spot. 

Shiro quickly pushed through. 

Finding Keith and Curtis standing just behind the protective half circle that had formed in front of it. Everyone armed to the teeth and ready for whatever might be happening. Creating a barrier of protection for everyone else behind them. All of them taking aim…

At a form at the base of the barrier.

An approaching form.

A form that easily walked into the barrier, causing it to ripple and shift around them.

A from that was…

Shiro’s eyes went wide.

He heard Hunk breath behind him. 

Shiro quickly shot out a hand to stop him from rushing forward.

“I believe this is yours.” Lance said venomously. 

He moved sharply, effortless flinging the old drone towards the semicircle of guards. It sparked and crackled with blue arches of energy as it rolled just towards the center. Stopping with just a heavy thump.

No once did Lance flinch under the array of laser aims on him

He just seemed to casually stand where he stopped. Almost like he was unimpressed with show of force, despite being dressed in the ambassador clothes he had likely been worn on his last peace mission. Altean cloth only offered so much protection to their wearer. Yet he stood like no shot could ever hit him.

Looking more angry than Shiro had ever seen.

“Care to explain it.” Lance continued with a biting hiss.

He dropped his head into a slight tilt as his gaze focused on someone. Though his voice and expression made it seem like he already knew the answer. And he didn’t like what it was. He squared his shoulders up as he seemed to wait for the answer.

“It was an exploratory drone.” Commander Wallas stated. “We were just--

“It was  _ armed.” _ Lance snapped back.

“A precautionary measure.” Commander Wallas explained as he carefully pushed forward in front of the protective semi circle. Careful not to block any one’s shot His voice sounded the same calm and slimy way he had when Shiro threw his punch. “We had no idea what to expect. We had to be ready for any possible threat that may have been lying in wait.”

“Yet you aimed for me.” Lance snarled.

Shiro’s blood ran cold at the sound of Lance’s voice.

It sounded like ice.

Cold hard hatred and rage.

Lance took a half step forward.

Not once caring when everyone adjusted their aim and bit in response.

And…

“Can you blame us, Ambassador McClain?” Commander Wallas asked.

“Yes, I can.” Lance snorted out roughly. His eyes gave Commander Wallas a quick look up and down. Then quickly over the crowd “I am going to warn you once. This is it. Take it and  _ leave _ before I make you.” Lance added on.

Lance moved to turn to face the barrier.

Like he was just going to walk back inside it.

And…

“You took a whole town hostage, Ambassador McClain.” Commander Wallas responded in a booming voice.

Lance whipped back around at the sound.

“I believe you are the ones with the guns and the weapons. Not me.” Lance returned casually. He made a lazy gesture at everyone before him like it made his point for him.

“But you’re the one in control.” Shiro found himself saying.

Found himself shoving through the protective guards.

And pushing forward.

Until Lance turned to pin him with a look.

“You’re the one in control, aren’t you Lance?” Shiro asked firmly.

Lance just tilted his head again. 

The expression on his face didn’t shift an inch. 

Yet the anger it held faded away into a horrifying blankness as he stared at Shiro.

A soft blue glow started to grow.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Shiro could see a globe of blue light starting to take shape under Lance’s hand. Bit’s of glowing blue mist-like thing curled, spun, and danced through his fingers as he moved them slightly. As if they were bringing the blue glowing ball into existence.

It felt like an answer to the question.

As well as an answer to the unasked one of... _ how. _

And…

What had happened to Lance?

“Lance, that is a whole town of innocent people.” Shiro stated after a moment.

“They are a whole town of happy people.” Lance returned as he angled himself more towards Shiro. “There is no pain, no grief for them to feel, Shiro. They are happy and protected from...everything horrible in this universe.”

“Lance…” Shiro started.

“They are happy, he is happy, I am  _ happy.” _ Lance returned. 

“Lance, isn’t not right.” Shiro said, taking a step towards Lance.

The other just took a half stop back.

Shiro just looked at him.

Searching Lance’s face for something.

Anything to tell him  _ why _ .

But a part of him already knew why. 

‘ _ They’re happy, he is happy, I am  _ happy.’

Shiro always knew Lance took the end of the war hard. Harder than anyone else. They all missed Allura, but it was different for Lance. He hid it all well enough, smiled and grinned and played along like it wasn’t a soul deep hurt. 

But Shiro had seen the shattered mirrors.

Heard the more than broken tone in his voice.

Felt the silences and the careful distance.

The distant look in blue eyes when he looked at Shiro sometimes.

And…

When had it taken such a hold.

When had it broken something in him.

When did it lead to all of this?

“Let us help you.” Shiro said softly.

“Why would I want help?” Lance snarled back like he took offense to the offer. “I have  _ everything  _ I could possibly truly want right in there.” His voice turned cold and sharp. “And no one, I mean  _ no one _ , is going to take any of it away from  _ me _ again. Allura made sure I could more than see to their protection _.  _ Leave me, my husband, and our children alone. Everyone got their happy ending, let me have mine.”

Shiro looked at Lance for a moment.

Before...

“It’s not real.” Shiro said simply.

Lance blinked at him for a moment.

“Yes, it is.” Lance returned.

Then he held up his hand and gave it a gentle twist. 

The glowing blue ball disputed into the air at the moment. Followed by the sudden shout of shifting and a few cries of surprise. Every single laser point that was aimed at Lance’s chest flew away. 

Shiro turned to see Commander Wallas in the middle of the aim. Trying to order everyone to stand down. Yet every soldier with a gun had a blue glow in their eyes. And not one of them seemed to have the ability to listen.

Quickly Shiro turned back to Lance.

Only to find the other had made his way to the barrier and was pulling a small opening for himself in it. Easily slipping back inside without an issue. The barrier closing behind him with a strong ripple of a dangerous blue.

Shiro gasped as he watched the blue continue to spread.

And…

“Lance!” Hunk’s voice called behind him.

Shiro turned at the sound, to find Keith stopping him with a tackle.

Both of them looked a bit shaken.

Wide eyed and breathless as they just stared at the barrier behind Shiro.

He doesn’t blame them. The Lance that walked out the barrier was a very different Lance than they ever thought could exist. Very powerful, very angry, and very threatening.

Pidge stood by Curtis with a similar expression.

Coran made his way through the scattering crowd. With an expression Shiro had never seen on the Altean’s face. Yet there was something about it, that made it seem like he might have had more of an idea of what was happening. As well as well as hundreds of more questions.

“Altean Alchemy can’t do all this.” He muttered mindless as he stopped beside Shiro.

Shiro hummed.

His eyes fixed on some screen that started playing the sitcom reality again.

Because Lance so willingly walked back into it all.

Fizzling back with a scene of Ryou inspecting the broken radio. Fiddling with a dial curiously with a slight frown. Like he was trying to fix it, but couldn’t really figure out why it was broken. Because radios stopped working after Hunk tried to contact Lance through the radio. Something he realized now was Lance’s doing. Only looking up, when the door opened and Lance came through, dressed in jeans and some blue flannel shirt.

Lance said something as he waltzed in with a wide smile, and the laugh track went off. He made his way towards Ryou, looping an arm around his shoulders and gently placing a kiss on his forehead. They talked for a moment, a brief exchange about the radio between them. Until Lance laughed, told Ryou to leave it be, and pulled the other towards the couch.

Ryou went willingly as the credits started to roll.

But his eyes stayed fixed on the radio.

And…

Shiro moved towards the screen.

Because that was weird.

Ryou always seemed so consumed with Lance. Sure there were moments where he seemed to maybe notice something odd. But then Lance would say something, and he was dotting after him like a loving husband. Happy to settle on the couch or follow Lance up the stairs to bed.

That time he kept looking as Lance pulled him along.

And the credits rolled at a weird time.

And they were still rolling.

And…

Suddenly it came back to the show.

The sound of a doorbell cutting through the air.

Lance was sitting on the couch and Ryou was kneeling beside him. Neither with happy expressions on their face. Like there had been  _ something _ that happened between them that the credits covered up. And it was a ringer of something heavy.

Ryou looked expectedly.

And Lance looked a bit lost and confused.

And…

Then the doorbell rang again

Lance moved to stand and answer the door. A weird expression on his face, like he genuinely had no idea what was happening. Like the blimp of clarity that had seemed to come to him when they tried using the radio. Ryou followed a few steps behind looking perhaps a bit annoyed that  _ something  _ was interrupted.

Lance opened the door 

And…

“ _ My, my Lance,” _ An accented voice sounded with a slight tut, though it’s owner was still mostly hidden by the camera angle capturing Lance’s shocked expression at the door. “ _ What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?” _

_ “Allura?” _ Lance questioned with a shocked expression.

Shiro heard himself gasp as the shot changed. The time from the inter of the home, to reveal who was at the door.

It was Allura.

But at the same time it wasn’t.

She had the same face, same everything really. 

Only her white hair was cut into a short bob, purple Altean marks, and a long scar on her left cheek. Her smile was wide, sharp, and dangerous. Dressed in a mix of black and pink. She laughed, inviting herself in and threw an arm around Lance with a demand that she greet her with a proper hug. 

And…

“What the hell?” Shiro said as he turned to look at the barrier.

What in the  _ universe _ was happening?!

“Did he just recast Allura?!” 


	2. A Newly Wed Couple Just Moved to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something.
> 
> Something still lingering
> 
> Lance could feel it.
> 
> There was still _something_ to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2 of this Wandavision Kurance AU.
> 
> This is a prequel/start of the whole idea. (I am writing this AU in blurbs/one-shots as they come to me, so few might not be in the right order. (That being said, I will only be jumping back for our of order writing, either to explore a different POV or write some refenced event. No big time jumps in the story between major events.)) I thought it would be "fun" to write what started everything off because I loved the idea to just put it in a blurb at the bottom.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Lance eased his ship to a soft slow coast.

Basically the closest thing to a stop one could truly manage in space.

He leaned back in his chair.

Closing his eyes and letting out a gritting sigh.

His head was killing him.

But then again, his head always seemed to hurt when he was around a large group of people, or in a populated area. And his occasional work as an Ambassador for both Earth and New Altea took him to a lot of places like that. 

He was used to it.

Still…

It hurt.

And it didn’t help that his hands were overly twitchy either.

Or that there was a  _ thrum _ under his skin.

Or it felt like everything was  _ screaming  _ at him.

Or…

Lance needed to see Coran again.

Even if it was all probably going to ultimately lead to nothing. 

Like the last time he had gone, it would probably be a lot of trial and error with Altean Alchemy toys that were for children. And nothing but annoying frustration on Lance’s part when he couldn’t do anything and Coran would just hum in confusion, before patting Lance on the shoulder saying something about time and practice. 

Yet even though nothing happened, it still helped to relieve some of the pressure.

And…

Lance wiggled his fingers a bit.

Feeling the thrum under his skin started to ever so slightly ease as the energy flowed.

He peeled open an eye to see a soft blue mist spinning in his palm. Dancing with his fingers as they moved closer then further away. Spinning and swirling about.

It was the most he could do.

Well...no. 

Lance knew he could do more.

His niece had fallen out of a tree she was climbing while ‘keeping him company’. Her foot slipped as she was doing something, and she toppled off the high branch she was on. Lance had caught her, from twenty feet away with a simple wave of his hand. A blue mist catching her just before she hit the ground, and danced around his hands.

And he forgot what happened after.

His niece completely forgot about falling out of the tree.

The pressure had vanished for two whole days after it through.

And there was the time Lance practically destroyed everything in his greenhouse when his  _ whole _ family came to visit for his mother’s birthday. 

Aunts, uncles, cousins, even a few family friends had all come to celebrate. It all made Lance’s head pound and ache, like there were a thousand voices trying to get in. He had stumbled out to his greenhouse, and his family let him without a word. And it all hurt so much, that it seemed to burst out of Lance. Causing pots to shatter and glass to break, a sphere of angry blue mist spinning around him. 

Before it twisted back in and fixed everything.

Yet, summoning a small amount of blue mist in his hand, was all Lance could really  _ manage _ to do most of the time.

It helped ease things.

But it felt like a small drop in the water, as everything just felt like it was getting worse.

Like it was growing just under his skin with no way out.

And Lance seemed to know what to do with it, how to let it out and use it, in a panic or under stress. It was all there, answers were kept inside ready to use.

However, when he consciously tried…

No luck.

Lance let out a slow breath.

Focusing his attention on the feeling of the flowing energy under his skin, and the push and pull of the mist in his fingers. As if he might figure out how he had ever done more. Instead of focusing on the fact that he probably needed to see Coran again.

Or the fact that he probably shouldn’t be doing it in a small little transport ship.

He could feel the tension ease.

Not a lot. 

His head still pounded and the thrum was still a lot.

But if he sat there for a bit just idly fidgeting with whatever the blue mist really was for a handful of minutes, it would help. 

It would be enough to feel normal enough to fake nothing being wrong for a few hours. 

Sure his head would still ache.

In fact it would only probably get worse when he returned to New Altea to fill out the report of his solo peace mission. It was  _ always _ worse in the capital of New Altea. But he could more easily pin that to stress or lack of water. Someone would fuss sure, however, no one would be the wiser to the fact.

And…

A dull thump echoed through the small ship haul.

Followed by a slight scrap of metal.

The ship's dashboard suddenly beeped to report the impact. Lance let out a soft grunt as he dispelled the mist with a wave of his hand, as he leaned forward to look. The screen reported that the ship had been struck, but there was no reportable level of damage. Offering the slightest suggestion that Lance check the ship for any damage that might cause future damage.

Lance sighed.

He knew he could ignore that message.

If the ship was reporting no damage, there was probably no damage. Or at the least, just scraped paint.

Yet…

Something felt…

_ Weird _ .

Lance couldn’t really explain it

Other than something tickled the back of his mind. Odd only because it was one thing tickling and not the  _ numbers _ that usually did when he was around lots of people. Especially when there shouldn’t be any tickle.

And it felt so  _ silent. _

A glance at the radar told him there were no nearby ships.

Just a bit of unidentified debris.

Lance pushed himself up from the pilots seat.

Climbing into the storage and living area of his small ship. Quickly sliding into the Altean space suit that was  _ so much _ easier than any Earth suit. The suit gave a hiss as he slid the helmet into place as he made his way towards the small airlock.

He clipped onto a metal loop near the edge as the ship beeped an alert it was about to decompress the airlock. The suit just automatically adjusted so that Lance felt nothing change but gravity fade away. 

The airlock doors opened.

Carefully Lance pushed out the ship's opening.

Glance around at the black emptiness that was space.

Until his eyes landed on a gray cylinder floating by.

It was spinning slightly from the impact with Lance’s ship. 

Flipping to reveal what looked like a frosted glass front, then the gray metal back. Over and over again in a lazy slow spin as momentum continued to carry it away.

It sort of reminded Lance of a healing pod.

And…

Lanced quickly moved.

One quick motion with his hand, and the blue mist suddenly surrounded the thing. Catching it the spin so the glass faced Lance. Before Lance moved and waved his arms around to pull the thing closer to him. Energy was singing through him with such ease.

He glanced down towards his ship, pulling himself back down to it. 

The blue mist still carried the pod towards him. Joining together with the blue mist that was spinning and dancing around his hand. Linking together in a way where Lance felt a bit of the weight of the pod.

Because he could see now it was some type of pod.

It wasn’t exactly the healing or cryo pods that had been on the Castleship. The design was not as elegant, rather a bit more bulky. The hard edges and harsh lines of the pod reminded Lance a bit of a Galra ship, but it seemed too small to be  _ for _ a Galra. 

He moved just so to carefully angle the pod in the ship, so the airlock would close.

Which it did with a gentle beep the moment Lance’s feet touched down back on the metal floor. Like the ship knew what he wanted. But at the same time it felt like Lance had gone and pushed the button…

And maybe he had.

The airlock hissed as it sealed, and repressurized. 

Then the ship opened up to the living/storage area of the ship. 

Lance easily maneuvered the pod inside. Setting it sound in the center of the area with a gentle lowering of his arms. Before he moved to tear his helmet and tossed it to the side with little care where it went. He quickly moved to find the controls of the pod.

Because everything in him was screaming.

It was too  _ silent. _

Something,  _ someone _ was in there.

And they were too  _ quiet _ .

It tickled but there was no sound.

No voice.

No  _ anything _ .

And…

The pod was barely functioning. 

It was at the end of reserves power. 

Barely keeping what or whoever was inside alive. It was hardly holding a status cycle by the looks of it. Possibly holding more of a resustuation cycle because it didn’t require a constant use of energy.

Lance moved to brush at the frost on the glass.

And…

He fell back in surprise.

Landing hard on his butt as he stumbled.

A shocked gasped being punched out of him.

And he stared…

And stared…

And stared…

And…

_ Lips were on his in the darkness hallway. Gentle, soft, and cautious, but there, with the feeling of cold metal fingers on the back of his neck. Before the whispered excuse that he was talking too much and there was a need to save oxygen. _

_ Followed by an even quieter admission of not wanting to regret not kissing him if they died.  _

And…

_ He was gone. He was all gone. Gone and replaced. Taken away with such a simple discussion. He hadn’t had the chance to even try to save him. And it hurt so much, but he couldn’t say anything, he never could. He had to smile through and act happy. He couldn’t even mourn. _

_ Running into Allura’s sudden affections was such an easy escape. _

Lance found himself on his feet.

With one sharp wave of his hand the mist ripped the glass front off.

He stood over the figure lying in the pod.

Far too stiff.

Far too still.

Frost started to creep in.

Lance’s vision blurred.

Then he was on his knees.

A broken gasp of a breath escaped past his lips.

His hands shook as he carefully reached out to touch. Skin was cold and clammy to the touch. The two tone hair didn’t feel as soft as usual. No gentle beat of a heart in the chest. 

Nothing was right.

He was too late.

But…

There was something.

Something still lingering

Lance could feel it.

There was still  _ something  _ to save.

Energy buzzed around Lance.

The blue mist grew and glowed around him.

Descending down on the body, pushing warmth and life in. Healing and mending the damage that had started to creep in as status failed. Lance could feel the blue mist doing so, simply because he willed it to.

Because it was like he suddenly understood what it was.

What it could do.

And how he could use it.

And…

“I’ll save you this time,  _ mi amor.” _ Lance breathed as he pulled away, watching as the blue mist stayed to fix and heal and start to bring to life.

He pulled away with a shaky breath, and the feeling of tears on his cheeks.

Something in Lance snapped.

He suddenly rose to his feet. Moving towards the cockpit of his ship.

“And I’ll protect you from any pain or harm.”

* * *

He found a town.

It was small, tiny really. 

Not on a single map.

Cozy, quiet, and neighborly place where nothing bad happened.

It was perfect.

Just what they needed.

Lance smiled at the man in the seat next to him. 

Looking as if he was simply dosing in the seat, instead of just being a slight shell. 

Lance carefully leaned over the ship's controls to the other. Placing a soft kiss at the other’s temple. He swirled his fingers as he brought his hand up as well. A small blue orb moved with the wave of his fingers in a cloud of mist. 

He placed his middle finger to the other’s temple.

And with a slight push the orb disappeared into the other’s head. Delivering the last bit of Alchemy to truly wake the man up, and restore all the lost memories they had together. As well as anything else he might need in his head.

The man took a breath and shifted in his seat slightly. But still stayed asleep.

Lance smiled as he turned back to the ship.

Flying towards the little town.

And…

His ship morphed into a car around the two.

His clothes changed to a simple wedding tux.

Lance drove down the street. Humming softly to the song on the radio as he did so. Before turning into a driveway of a typical American suburban house. He leaned forward to admire it for a second.

The man beside him let out a soft snore.

Lance smiled as he turned to him.

“Ryou,  _ mi amor, _ wake up, we’re here?” He said softly as reached over to shake the man in the chair seat beside him. His smile grew as the man stirred slightly.

The other shifted and stretched sleepy. 

Before gray eyes blinked up to look at him.

“What?” The other asked.

“We’re here, sleepy head.” Lance said lovingly as he reached out to touch softly. “You fell asleep at some point on the drive here. But we are here now.”

“Here?” Ryou asked with confusion.

“Our new home.” Lance said brightly. 

Ryou shifted, sitting up straighter. Before moving to suddenly lean forward to look at the house through the windshield. Blinking for a moment like he can’t believe where he was. Or even really figure out exactly how he got there.

But then a smile grew across his face.

“Our new home!” Ryou said warmly.

He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Lance’s cheek.

And Lance laughed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, this is how Lance basically snaps.
> 
> Lance finding another clones body is what kicks everything off. A lot of his grief is for Kuron, though inwardly Lance does of a lot of denying and shoving it down, telling himself it's for Allura. Simply because he feels he can't openly say that he was in love with Shiro's clone, or admit that he lost him. He funnels a lot of it into what he feels for Allura. However finding and seeing another clones body brings it all into focus, as well as allows him to actually mourn. Before he realizes he can save the body and actually have a second chance.
> 
> I will say there is a bit more at play here (which if you have watched Wandavision or now some of Scarlet Witch's story line you could probably guess some of it.) There is admittedly a good amount of time between Lance finding another clones' body, and "arriving" in the small town. Like about a little over a month or so even though I really didn't specify. The something else at play goes into all of that a bit as well.
> 
> Also, I will say a few things about Lance's powers. (Not a lot cause I cover a bit more in an upcoming part.) They are Altean Alchemy. They have been building up in him for a while and he has a lot of problems accessing them, before this fic. Like in the fic there were only the few times where he "used" them, and it was because he essentially lost control in panic or stressful situation. And yes, he did essentially wipe his nieces mind of her fall, because he panicked about what happened, and didn't want her to say anything about it. (He doesn't remember because his powers just made him act in response). Lance couldn't control, or even knew how to use his Alchemy/Powers until they basically awoke in him. They he knew the things he could do. 
> 
> I will also say a lot of Lance's powers are mind based. The reason his head hurts is because he is a telepath, and can basically feel and hear everyone in his head (why he can't stand crowds or populated areas). Telekinesis, mind manipulation and control, mental forces field/shields. Basically a lot of mind based powers. He also has healing abilities as well, though more for others than himself. He has more, but not going to say until later.
> 
> The next part of this idea will probably be about next weekened. And I might have an update schedule like this for a bit (it depends on if I keep writing and finishing stuff at the rate I have been.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and are staying safe out there.


	3. Some Sudden Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We all miss Princess Allura. You honor her sacrifice to save us all.”
> 
> Lance froze in place.
> 
> His grip tightening on the edge of the two cribs. His lovely warm smile for his two new beautiful babies fading away. He was thankful the two precious things had taken to sleeping, so they didn’t see the hard look that settled over his face.
> 
> “What did you say?” Lance asked as he straightened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr someone asked me if I was going to write this scene. And I said no, because things with Ryou were a little bit different. Ryou was an inactivated clone that Lance found, activated and filled with old memories. Also the body wasn't overly damage or anything. But then, shortly after getting it...I wrote the scene any way. And I am really happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Again, it's a jump back from the first chapter. As the scene is referenced in the beginning.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

“We all miss Princess Allura. You honor her sacrifice to save us all.”

Lance froze in place.

His grip tightening on the edge of the two cribs. His lovely warm smile for his two new beautiful babies fading away. He was thankful the two precious things had taken to sleeping, so they didn’t see the hard look that settled over his face.

“What did you say?” Lance asked as he straightened up.

He turned his cold gaze to the woman standing just to his side.

Her name was Nancy, and she was a very kind and nice woman. Moved in just up the street recently. She had become a quick friend of Lance’s when they met at the neighborhood block party a few weeks back. She had smiled at some under the breath comment Lance made about the head of the Homeowners Association, and muttered she felt the same.

But she wasn’t who she said she was.

Lance could see that now.

Nancy hummed softly in question, slowly pulling her eyes away from the babies. “I said, you honor her sacrif…” She trailed off the moment she looked up at Lance. Her voice and smile draining away from her. And she took a step back. “Lance?”

“Allura is off leading an exploratory mission somewhere.” Lance stated.

Nancy’s brows pulled together. “Lance, Princess Allura sacrificed her life to save--”

“Who are  _ you? _ ” Lance asked with a cold growl.

He moved to put himself between his new babies and Nancy. 

Because she couldn’t be trusted near them, not any more. Not now that he knew who and what she was. He would protect his husband and his babies from all threats and possible sources of pain.

Nancy opened her mouth to say something.

Then closed it.

Looking like she couldn’t seem to find an answer in her head for Lance. Or that she knew the answer on her tongue was not right. Confusion started to swim on her face, as she dropped her gaze to the floor for a moment.

“Lance…” She started, taking a few steps back.

“Who  _ are you?” _ Lance asked again with a sharp tone.

“I…”

Energy ran through Lance as he called it forward.

Hooking around Nancy’s form with one swift motion of his hand. Before he made it crawl into her skin with a few rough moments of his fingers. Making the blue mist and energy tear at her disguise, to reveal who and what she really was.

She let out a scream at the action.

Thrashing a bit, yet unable to get away from what was happening.

Lance didn’t let her fall to her knees.

Just watched as her coldly as ears elongated to a point. And crescent moon shaped arches of a bluish-purple appeared under her eyes. And she was revealed for the spy and threat she was to Lance and his family.

He released her when he was finished.

‘Nancy’ stumbled back, gasping for breath.

“Get out.” Lance hissed.

A bright threatening orb came into existence under the swirl of his hand. He held it at his side, playing with the mist of energy that coiled around his waving fingers. Hoping the hidden Altean would take his warning and just go and never came back.

“Lance…” 

“You are a spy and threat.” Lance hissed. “I don’t want you anywhere near my home or my family. So get out,” He continued coldly. Letting his head drop into a slight tilt, then added, “before I make you get out.”

‘Nancy’ opened her mouth.

But with a flick of his hand, Lance sent her through the wall, and the wall behind that. Then out of his house. And then out of his lovely home completely. Far away from his beautiful family, and back to where she belonged.

Then…

Lance gasped back to himself.

Stumbling a few steps back as the energy pulled back into him.

And he found himself staring through an opening in the wall. And the wall of the newly done nursery Ryou and him had hurriedly prepared.

That wasn’t good.

Lance could still feel that Ryou was outside. Speaking with the neighbors over their rose bushes and fence. All of them so completely unaware of everything that just happened. 

But Lance could also feel the conversation was coming to a close.

Quickly Lance called the blue mist forward.

Hurriedly urging it to fix the holes he put in the walls. He was pretty sure he couldn’t explain that away, even if his powers were perhaps all over the place that day. Nothing was going to explain a hole in two walls. And what Ryou didn’t know can’t hurt him.

Plus the babies wouldn’t tell him.

Wait... _ the babies! _

Lance hurriedly turned back to the babies.

Rushing over to the cribs, letting out a sigh when he saw they were still soundly asleep. Occasionally letting out a sleepy coo, or gave a little sleepy kick. He smiled widely down at them. Reaching out to touch both of their cheeks with a gentle forefinger, as he felt the blue mist finish it’s task and come back to him.

The front door opened.

“Lance,” Ryou said as he pushed through, the door clicking closed behind him. “The neighbors said something weir--” He suddenly cut himself off. Then, “where is Nancy?”

“She left.” Lance said coolly. 

A soft grin on his lips as he still looked at his beautiful new babies. Amazed by how precious they and how lucky Ryou and him were to have them. They were lovely little additions to their dynamic.

“When?”

“Not too long ago.” Lance answered easily. The sense of his husband's next question. “She went out the back door.” He motioned with a hand towards the back of the house. “Didn’t want to get trapped in conversation with the Smiths.” He added as he turned to look at Ryou.

And…

Found himself staring at a haunting image.

Ryou was dressed in Black Paladin armor. His right arm completely missing, and frost biting into his skin. His eyes dark, to the point of being black, filled with a blank soulless look.

Lance gasped.

Turning his gaze away with a quiet sharp ‘Jesus’.

And…

_ It wasn’t real.  _

_ It wasn’t real. _

_ It wasn’t real. _

“Lance, hon, are you okay?” Ryou asked suddenly.

Lance could hear him moving closer to him. 

Rushing towards out of the foyer towards him.

“Yes, yes.” Lance said quickly as he turned back. 

Hurriedly blinking away the image as Ryou neared him. 

He grinned at the look of swimming concerned in his eyes. 

Lance reached up to cup his husband’s face. His smile grew as he felt the warmth of Ryou’s skin under his fingertips. And the light blue mist Lance sent out to wash over him confirmed that Ryou was fine and in complete heath. He found himself relaxing in his husband’s solid hold.

The visual was a lie.

“Sorry, there was a pebble in my shoe.” Lance said easily. “It surprised me, is all. But don't worry it’s gone now, I sent it off to be with it’s pebble friends. It won’t be a bother to you or me, or them,” Lance glanced slightly towards the babies in the crib, “any more.”

“You look after us so well.” Ryou said lovingly.

“Of course I do,” Lance said with a wide grin. “What kind of right hand man would I be if I didn’t look after you or our family.”

Ryou chuckled lightly.

He gave Lance a small kiss on his forehead.

Then the babies started to stir away. Lance quickly moved to scoop up Leonardo as he grew rather restless. Before he turned and gently deposited the baby boy in his husband’s arms. Love the way the other melted at the small little baby. 

Lance turned and scooped up Allura as she grew restless.

Ryou leaned forward to place a small kiss on his lips when Lance turned back to him.

“Let’s watch some TV. Rye.” Lance said as he motioned with his head towards the couch. “It’s been a day.”

Ryou followed with a gentle hum of agreement.

Settling next to Lance with a content sigh.

And Lance was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, like I said above I hadn't planned to write a scene overly similar to the one in Wandavision, but then I I just went and did it any way.
> 
> It does actually help me set up some stuff for down the line. Which I am not going to say exactly, cause I kind of want it to be a biggish reveal. (Though I am pretty sure when I get it to it, it won't be.) And hopefully it is soon, as I am like two or three ideas away from writing it.
> 
> Now as for the Altean, is is actually someone that was in the show (though kind of briefly I guess). Her real name is Merla, and she was one of the Altean Colonist that worked with Hagger, before betraying her. She was the Altean that got sent to investigate wen the MFE Pilots first found the barrier and trapped town. Her getting sucked in is a bit of Lance's doing and a bit of something else. And it's part of the reason the garrison responded to the issue with the force they did. Lance's abilities forced her to hid herself and blend in with a town. Figure her marks were covered with some kind of make up or illusion that Lance's abilities shoved away. The name Nancy was just sort of "assigned" to her.
> 
> Oh and the reason Lance says Allura is "away on a mission" is because is partly because of the sitcom reality. She was essentially "written" off the the show, they way most shows write out characters when actors leave. Like She is just somewhere else doing something else and not dead. Lance's world is thick with denial and ways to not make him sad, hence why he says Allura is away and responded like there is a threat wen "Nancy" tells him Allura sacrificed herself. Also all the other Paladins and Coran were "written out" in similar methods.
> 
> Also I know this is another piece that tables place before the first chapter. But I swear next week will move the story forward in time. (The one after that will be a bit of a fall back, but after there should be a few that move the plot forward again).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and are staying safe out there.


	4. Some Days, It’s All Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not possible.” Coran declared, voice filled with frustration. He threw his hands up a bit as well. “It’s just not possible.”
> 
> “What is?” Pidge asked with an empty voice.
> 
> _“This!”_ Coran said with a wide and wild gesture. “All of this! None of this is possible. Even if it is a Ulterian Dream Cloud or Hap’pi or a Mind Worm or anything else on the quiznaking list,” Coran continued with a wave of his hand towards the board of his theories, “None of it even paired with Alchemy Madness. It’s not possible. Altean Alchemy can’t alter and change physical reality, it’s not possible. It breaks every rule of the universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sorry is moving fowards a bit. And I can explain a few things a bit more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“I...no it’s not...I can’t...I don’t...but…” Coran muttered weakly to himself.

He had been doing that for a few hours. 

Well...he had been muttering to himself for a few hours...for a  _ few _ hours. Ever since Lance turned back and walked back into the barrier back into the sitcom reality he apparently created for himself. Ever since Shiro and the others had pulled themselves up and away from the barrier and back inside.

And that was…

Shiro glanced at his watch.

Nearly eight hours ago.

God, had it really been that  _ long _ . 

Was it seriously already the next morning?

Shiro sighed to himself and brought his left hand up to rub at his face. Now he knew why Curtis had gently moved and pulled away from where he was leaning over Shiro, looking at things over his shoulder, all with a soft mutter of going to get coffee and tea. 

He honestly hadn’t realized they all had been up all night staring at things. 

Looking over energy read-outs, data scans, and random stills of scenes. Occasionally saying something, sharing a thought or  _ something _ , and engaging in a bit of conversation with someone. But then they would all fall back into silence and staring down at everything all over again. Nothing useful ever coming out in their shock

It was like a cycle.

One none of them could break out of.

Because they all saw Lance.

They all saw his rage.

They all saw his grief.

They all saw the uncaring way he stood under the Garrison’s show of force.

They all saw just what he could do.

And they all saw him turn and walk back into the barrier.

And…

Well it sent them all back here. 

Trying to find some way to explain it. So they could understand how to approach things better. Or maybe trying to find some way to break through to Lance. Because he clearly wasn’t himself, something was clouding his judgment. Something had to be making him  _ do _ what he was doing.

“ _ Everyone has their happy endings! Let me have mine.” _

Shiro frowned as he remembered the words Lance had hissed at him.

Yeah, this was not something Lance was going to let go of easily. They were going to have to pry him off and away from it kicking and screaming. And deal with the nasty fall out that would most likely happen.

And…

“It’s not possible.” Coran declared, voice filled with frustration. He threw his hands up a bit as well. “It’s just  _ not _ possible.”

“What is?” Pidge asked with an empty voice.

“ _ This! _ ” Coran said with a wide and wild gesture. “All of this! None of this is possible. Even if it is a Ulterian Dream Cloud or Hap’pi or a Mind Worm or anything else on the quiznaking list,” Coran continued with a wave of his hand towards the board of his theories, “None of it even paired with Alchemy Madness. It’s not possible. Altean Alchemy can’t alter and change physical reality, it’s not possible. It breaks every rule of the universe.”

“Well it clearly is possible.” Keith grumbled back.

“It’s not--”

“What if it’s because Lance got his Altean Alchemy from Allura.” Pidge said, cutting Coran off before he could finish. They caused everyone to look at her. “And Allura sacrificed herself to save all of reality. Maybe it’s different then normal Altean Alchemy, and that is why it doesn’t have the same rules.”

Coran opened his mouth. 

Looking as though he was going sharply object with another round of how it still didn’t make anything Lance was doing possible.

But then...he closed it.

His face falling into a thoughtful expression.

“That’s a possible explanation.” Coran stated in a low voice. Then he hummed thoughtfully “But even then, that doesn’t explain the level of skill Lance showcased.” The older Altean brought a hand to his mustache and gently started stroking it. “He could barely make a small crystal glow with his Alchemy the last time he came to me to try. Not even extreme Alchemy Madness can bring about mastery level skills in a complete novice.”

A silence settled over them.

Shiro didn’t even know Lance had been experiencing what Coran calls “Alchemy Build Up”. That he came to Coran explaining exact symptoms of it, and the two figured Allura, when she gave Lance the marks in her parting, had also given him the ability of Altean Alchemy. And that Lance occasionally went to New Altea to try and learn how to use his Alchemy, but never had been able. 

Or, at least he  _ hadn’t _ known until Coran mentioned it a handful of hours ago.

None of them had.

It left a weird weight on everyone.

“Maybe…” Hunk started slowly. “Maybe, Altean Alchemy affects humans differently.”

Everyone turned to look at the ex-Yellow Paladin.

He, in turn, shifted to look at Pidge a bit.

“Pidge, you and I have both noticed Lance had been pulling away from parties for a few years now.” Hunk said as he sat up a bit. 

Shiro frowned.

He hadn’t noticed that.

Sure he noticed Lance would sometimes hold back, or stand mutely on the edge of things sipping a drink or just watching. But when he did, he figured the other was maybe a bit clouded by some grief. 

Grief struck at weird times.

Maybe someone had said something to him. Mentioned an event and it stirred up old things. Or something just bubbled up.

But now it seemed like everything Shiro thought about Lance was being thrown in a new light that shadowed it all in kept secrets.

Pidge paused for a moment then nodded. 

“Yeah. And the one time I pointed it out to him, he said something kind of weird.” She said. Looking as though she was trying to recall the moment and the words. “He said parties had large crowds, and large crowds make his head feel weird.”

That…

_ It’s just a headache, Shiro, it will lessen when I get off the Altas. _

Lance had said that when Shiro cut him rubbing at his forehead in the hallways of the Altas. He had cringed as he said those words. Not once bothering to say it was stress or even lack of water. Instead he just muttered something about having to write a report for some Ambassador work he had done. 

It was weird.

But at the time Shiro hadn’t thought too much off it.

Headaches were something of a common thing in space travel.

But now, ‘when I get off the Altas’ was hitting him weird.

And…

“That...never accrued to me as a possible reason why Lance couldn’t use his Alchemy.” Coran said. “But it would make sense. The way he can physically manifest his Alchemy is completely different from how any Altean could. It is a mist more than a simple glow.” 

Coran turned to the white board that was a mess of scribbles he had done.

He hurriedly scribbled something down in Altean next to another line of Altean.

Shiro could just see the scribble of Pidge’s translation under the already existing Altean script.  _ What is the blue mist? _ He could only assume Coran was writing down Altean Alchemy as a possible answer to the question.

He stood back once he was done with a soft hum.

“Alright, next impossible question to answer.” Keith said suddenly, before he tossed out a still of Ryou tossing an apple in the air into the middle of the large table. “Where’d he come from?”

“Illusion?” Pidge put forward.

Hunk made a disagreeing sound. “I doubt Lance would do that to a total stranger.”

“He has a whole town captive, Hunk.” Shiro said with a sigh.

“Yeah, I know.” Hunk said with an angry huff, and a slight wave of his hand towards Shiro. “But…” He sighed suddenly. “Lance had this grief for a while...and been managing it enough to keep it something of a secret from all of us. Something made him snap. And I’m just saying, I doubt that whatever it was would make him randomly choose someone and cover them in an illusion to look like Shiro.”

“It’s not me, it’s Ryou.” Shiro corrected tiredly.

Everyone turned to him at the correction. 

“Ryou Kurogane is the name I use for the clone and his memories.” Shiro informed as he leaned back in his seat. “I told Lance about it once. He’s using the name. So it’s my clone, not me.”

Pidge looked at him for a moment.

Almost looking like she might blurt out that a clone is meant to look exactly Shiro. And therefore Hunk’s statement was corrected.

But she just shook her head and turned to Hunk.

“You think he possibly found another clone of Shiro?” Pidge asked

Hunk shrugged.

And…

That was possible.

The time window of Lance’s disappearance could easily be Lance finding something and snapping from grief, as much as it could be something capturing him.

“All the other clones were destroyed.” Keith snapped. “I saw them all fall to the planet below when the facilities crumbled apart. There were no other’s left.”

“Maybe not all of them fell.” Hunk said.

“Or there were more facilities.” Pidge said.

“Or both.” Shiro added as he turned to look at Keith, who was frowning. “It’s a possibility.” Shiro said firmly. “Lance finding another clone body, actually kind of helps make sense why Lance is... _ doing _ all this.”

_ Everyone has their happy ending! Let me have mine. _

Shiro sighed heavily as Lance words echo in his head.

“He has a second chance.” Shiro continued as he glanced at the still of Ryou.

“But why…” Keith started and trailed off harshly.

The rest of his question hangs in the air without him voicing it.

_ Why a domestic family sitcom? _

_ Why be married to him? _

_ Why with the clone? _

_ Why?! _

“They were close, Lance and the clone.” Hunk answered a bit uneasy. “Perhaps closer than we all thought.”

Shiro hummed with a slight nod.

Hoping it would perhaps convey he agreed, but couldn’t confirm.

Most of Ryou’s memories had become his own when Allura removed Shiro from Black Lion and returned him to a body. Yet there were still some blank periods. Half of which just seemed like they were corrupted by Haggar’s control over the other. The other half just seemed to be missing.

Shiro had figured they were simply lost. 

Mindless things that didn’t exactly  _ need _ to be remembered. Or were perhaps just rather forgettable moments Ryou hadn’t cared to keep.

But perhaps…

They were memories of the little bit of Ryou’s remaining bits kept from him. 

Moments with Lance that were  _ not _ Shiro’s.

Rather solely  _ his. _

And…

“Okay, it is possibly another clone.” Keith said with an exasperated breather. Sounding like he really didn’t completely believe the idea, but he was starting to at least. “How is it like the clone when he was with us?”

“The clones were designed to have Shiro’s personality.” Pidge said simply.

“Maybe Lance used his memories to help shape the other.” Hunk suggested.

“What like copy and pasting memories?” Keith questioned with a huff. “By that logic wouldn’t it be easier to just use Shiro’s.”

Hunk gave another wild shrug.

Frustration clear on his face. He didn’t appear to be liking Keith questions of his proposed answer to something they can’t completely know without asking Lance. Because they clearly all know the same amount of information Keith does.

It's all weird.

None of it makes any real sense.

Their emotions are starting to flare because they're tired and shocked.

Keith suddenly stood up from his chair.

Hunk following suit with a challenging look on his face.

And…

“Maybe it wasn't a dream.” Curtis' voice said suddenly.

Shiro turned quickly at the sound to find his husband just a few steps behind him. He was holding a clipboard as a makeshift tray to hold a collection of travel mugs. As well as a good handful of creamer and sugar packets.

He must have walked in at some point.

Kept his movements silent so he didn’t disrupt any train of thought and conversation they were on when he came through the door.

The expression on his face was a bit odd.

Like he was half remembering something based on something said.

“What wasn’t a dream?” Shiro asked after a moment.

Curtis quickly moved forward. 

Placing the clipboard he was using as tray down on the table. Then carefully moved the warm drinks to whom they got them for. His face was completely calm, even though his eyebrows twisted together in thought. 

Shiro knew he was collecting his thoughts and working out how to best state them.

“One night, when we dozed off on the couch watching something.” Curtis started slowly, as he shoved the collect of creamers and sugars into the center of the table. “I woke up at some point and saw Lance standing over us. He was just kind of there, I only know it was him because of the light from your arm and the TV, and his marks were glowing a bit. Just standing there. But maybe now that I think about it, he was doing something like this.” Curtis held up his hand just about Shiro’s temple and wiggled two fingers. “He turned to look at him, and told me I was dreaming and to go back to sleep. And I did.”

“Okay, that’s kind of creepy.” Pidge muttered quickly.

Yet in the silence in the wake of Curtis' words, everyone heard it.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Shiro asked.

“Cause I thought it was a dream, Takashi.” Curtis admitted as sat back down in his seat. “Veronica had just called that afternoon to see if we knew where Lance was, cause his family hadn’t seen him and they were starting to worry. Naturally that made us both worry about him. I figured that’s why he was there in the dream. And until last night, I had no reason to think any of the weirdness I saw was anything other than my mind conjuring stuff up.”

Shiro turned and buried his face in his hand.

Cause he remembered that night.

Not Lance standing over them.

But he remembered Veronica calling and asking if they had heard or seen Lance. He did after all, sometimes take detours to visit there other Paladins. He told them he hadn’t, but to maybe try the others. Curtis had suggested they watch something on the TV to calm Shiro’s nerves. Because something in the old Voltron bond they all shared hadn’t felt... _ right. _

And the following morning they found a window cracked up.

But being on the fourth floor, they figured one of them just forgot to shut it completely when the weather was nice.

“I also didn’t want to tell you I had a slightly disrupting dream that Lance was in our living room standing over us.” Curtis admitted. “I love you, hon, but you read into and worry about stuff like that can mean.”

And…

That was true.

After years of having a bond with anything like Voltron, where communication was in visuals, and dreams could be messages. It was hard to sometimes figure out if someone in a dream was just there because of his head, or there because they were  _ actually  _ trying to talk with him.

However that wasn’t what Shiro was focused on.

No he was more focused on...

“I can’t feel the bits of Ryou.” Shiro said suddenly, as he pulled away.

And he can’t.

There had been bits of Ryou that hadn’t merged with Shiro. 

They hadn’t refused to, more like not wanting to with a handful fears all their own. 

Shiro had let them be. 

They were too weak to control the body, and too afraid to be absorbed and forgotten about in the truth. Nor did they mind Shiro taking the body for his own uses, they more than saw the writing on the wall. Shiro didn’t have the heart to push for anything.

He was happy to give them shelter in his mind, to be safe and free of control.

Occasionally he’d check in.

Or feel Ryou stir a bit.

Shiro had only really told Keith and Curtis about the bits. He assured Keith nothing would happen and the bits were too harmless to do anything. And he told Curtis, in case he ever stumbled across Shiro muttering to himself or weirdly pausing.

But now that he felt around in his mind…

They were gone.

And…

“Okay…” Keith started slowly. “What does that mean?”

“That Lance probably took them.” Shiro said as he let out a long sigh.

A silence washed over everyone for a moment.

The reality of how far Lance had seemed to fall hitting them all.

All the secrets he kept. 

The assistance he never sought out or took when he was struggling.

The man he changed into without anyone noticing.

That he hadn’t asked, he just took.

And…

Shiro could perhaps reason some answers to the why’s he had.

Lance was likely scared. 

Logical thought probably wasn’t completely with him. Or if it was, it reasoned him out of normal actions...because how would  _ that _ look. 

To suddenly come out of nowhere with a clone body and powers asking for help would raise a lot of questions. Questions he didn’t or wouldn’t have answers to. Raised a lot of reactions, most of which would not be pleasant. All mixed in with a level of desperation and grief. 

Not to mention a second chance.

Perhaps he couldn’t chance the possibility of a ‘no’. 

_ Everyone has their happy endings! Let me have mine. _

Even if Lance had come to them for help, he probably would have clawed out what he wanted when they all too took long. Especially when it was all in his grasp and he had the power to do so.

It would be bad, and no one would be happy with it.

But he probably would have sought out forgiveness once the cloud of desperation cleared.

Instead of…

Falling off the deep end clutching to a level of protective denial.

“Quiznak , Lance.” Pidge breathed out after a moment. “What have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a lot of exchanging to the theories by the paladins' as to what happened. And all of them are actually right.
> 
> Lance's powers come form his ability to do Altean Alchemy. However it works and manifests differently in humans. It gave Lance a lot of mental powers, like mind reading, mind control/manipulations, and telekinesis. The reality and time altering part, comes from the fact the Alchemy came from Allura. Sense she become part of the universe and all realities, some of it follows to Lances. Allowing him to physically alter things and fiddle with time a bit. His head hurts in crowded situations crowds or in populated areas is because there are a lot of minds around he can read and feel. Yet because his powers hadn't really awakened it would hurt him. Now that it is awaken it doesn't hurt him, because he just sort of knows how they work and how to turn on and off and focus it on one person.
> 
> And as we all know, Lance got another clones body. Originally I was just going to have Lance use his own memories to help make the like the one he knew. But then I got the idea of him trying to get a copy of the memories form Shiro's POV and finding out there were still bits of Ryou and just taking them. Well I couldn't really resist it. Because it could be a little something to feed into what is going on. Plus I felt it would work better.
> 
> I really wish I wasn't trying to build up to some reveal, so I could say a few more things. But I really can't.
> 
> There were two things I wanted to touch in this chapter, but wasn't able to really work it it. And that was Lance's and Ryou's kids, and Allura. Mostly about how their sudden appeanece added to the headcount of the town, but there was no one entering to barrier to explain them. But I couldn't find a place where the conversation would still flow nicely with it in it. However I have worked how to explain them upcoming fics where they will be involved more But I haven't gotten to writing that yet. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. There are a few parts where the pacing is weird to me, but I can think of things to add to them or even how to rework them, because they lead a lot of parts I really like.
> 
> I don't want to explain a lot because they will likely be explained in upcoming parts. Or at least are better explained in relation to a certain part. Like Lance's powers are going to be explained in the next part I plan to post. I will say though that Allura is an Allura form a different reality. I do have some stuff up in the air regarding her, but I think I am mostly decided. However still not going to say more than that. If you have any questions about anything, you can ask in the comments, and I'll do my best to answer them as I see fit.
> 
> I will probably post the next part this weekend (if I remember to).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and are staying safe.


End file.
